1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an adhesive film, an adhesive composition for the same, and a display member including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitive touch pad senses variation in capacitance on a window or film attached to an upper side thereof via a transparent adhesive film. The window may be formed of glass, PMMA, PC, or the like. Depending on the kind of window materials, the capacitive touch panel may suffer from various problems, such as detachment, bubbling, warpage, ITO pattern exposure, and the like, upon change of environmental conditions. Moreover, ITO alternatives, such as CNTs, Ag nanowires, graphene, and the like, can cause pattern visibility due to differences in the index of refraction. Particularly, Ag nanowires and CNTs cause problems of pattern visibility due to differences in the index of refraction in the course of preparation of a touch panel module.
In polymerization of (meth)acrylic copolymers used in the preparation of existing OCA films, the (meth)acrylic copolymers may exhibit yellowing and slow reaction rates when a monomer has an aromatic group in existing solution polymerization.
Existing adhesive compositions do not adequately solve the problem of pattern visibility, and instead impart increased indices of refraction.